


Episode 5: A Parent's Trap

by ZoidsFanatic



Series: Multiverse Series [5]
Category: Code Geass, Strike Witches, Zoids (Anime & Toys)
Genre: Angst, Crack Crossover, Crossover, F/F, F/M, LGBTQ Themes, Romance, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:36:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25928998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoidsFanatic/pseuds/ZoidsFanatic
Summary: Lelouch and Van discover why Yoshika didn't accompany them on their last mission, and now must face their difficult challenge yet. Dealing with unhappy parents.
Relationships: Lynette Bishop/Miyafuji Yoshika, Van Flyheight/Fiona
Series: Multiverse Series [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881016
Kudos: 2





	Episode 5: A Parent's Trap

**Author's Note:**

> Because of the episodic nature of the series, please refer to the previous chapters.

Van had that problem of always being _too_ friendly, as much as Lelouch would find such a statement hard to believe. When Lelouch told him Yoshika was in trouble, he went without any complaint or snarky remark. Despite the age difference, Yoshika was his friend and if something was wrong, he would be there to fix it or attempt to fix it. After all, that's what friends do.

"So, is this why she didn't come with us last time?" Van asked Lelouch as the two arrived at her clinic and home. On their last adventure into the literal bowels of hell, Yoshika was surprisingly absent, and Lelouch told him she was just busy with work.

"I suppose so." He replied. "Yoshika! It's Lelouch and Van, we're coming in!" he shouted, sliding the door open. The inside of the home was a mess, with papers scattered across the floor and what looked like broken glass in a few spots. Hearing something that sounded like a person talking, the two men were very quick to draw their pistols, pointing them down but ready to raise them at a moments notice, but instead of finding any intruders they just found Yoshika in the main living area. Around her were empty bottles, and when she saw the two men, she offered one of said bottles to them.

"Drink?" She asked, as the two holstered their guns. It was obvious that Yoshika was drunk, and her speech kept jumping between English, Japanese, or a drunken slur that mixed Japanese and English.

"Are you OK?" Van asked, kneeling next to her.

"OK?" She asked. "Why? I'm great. Fantastic!" She started muttering in Japanese after that and took a swig from her bottle and realized it was empty. "All my sake is gone." She frowned. "I just bought some. Why's the sake always gone?"

"What happened?" Van decided to ask.

"Worst week of my life… or maybe it's been a month?" She threw the bottle across the room and watched it land harmlessly on the ground. "They don't even break." She laughed.

"What happened?" Van asked again.

"Say? I ever told you about my friend Eila? She used to date this one girl, Sanya, but apparently Sanya broke up with her. Eila gets sad, wanders around a city for a week drinking and having sex, ends up at her friend's Nikka house. Nikka is in a relationship with a girl named Aleksandra and this made Eila sadder, so her sister Aurora has to pick her up and sends her to another friend of mine, Perrine." Yoshika stopped to cough. "Anyhow, they're married now."

"Wonderful." Van replied. "What happened to _you_?"

"Eh? Me? You wouldn't care." She replied, but Van was silent and his face calm. "Maybe you do. Well, Lynne-chan is gone. Her family came and took her."

"How did that happen?" Van asked. Yoshika replied with a sigh and some Japanese, which Van interpreted as "stop asking me stupid questions". But he was nothing but diligent and waited for her to speak before asking any questions. Lelouch, meanwhile, began tidying up seeing as he had nothing better to do.

"Well, someone told them where she was. So, they come here and demand her back and I can't say no. I helped kidnap her! Then my parents found out and they're upset that I'm living with another woman." She loudly sighed, and then belched. "So… I'm up a paddle creek without shit."

"Up shit creek without a paddle." Van corrected her, which made her laugh.

"You English speakers have funny sayings." As she drunkenly laughed, Van took in the situation. Someone had apparently seen Lynette, or knew where she was taken to, and alerted the authorities. Seeing as two countries weren't going to wage war over one person, unless she was important, and Yoshika wasn't going to admit being the mastermind behind a kidnapping, there was nothing stopping the Bishop family from retrieving her. Which meant all that hard work was for naught. Van sighed, helped Yoshika to her feet, and then resisted the urge to slap her across the face.

"So she's gone?" He asked.

"Yeeeeep." Yoshika said. "And my life is back to nothing."

"Yoshika, understand that I'm saying this because I'm your friend, but I'm really fighting the urge to punch you in the face right now." He said, grabbing her by the shoulders.

"What the fuck, Van?" Lelouch asked as Yoshika realized Van wasn't letting go.

"I'm saying this because this is stupid. She's being stupid right now." Van kept a calm face, but his voice was authoritative.

"I thought we already agreed what we did was stupid. No need to bully her anymore." Lelouch objected, seeing that Yoshika was close to tears. When the two originally brought Lynette, an argument broke out between Van and Yoshika and only ended when Lynette intervened. The consensus was _everyone_ fucked up. The two had kidnapped Lynette on the day of her wedding, threatening to kill her and her family. While Lynette would forgive them, she hated the groom after all, it was still very uncalled for.

"Yes. We did agree that our mission could have gone better." His voice was calm, but still authoritative. "But this? Getting drunk. Making a mess. Wallowing in self-pity. This is why I want to punch you in the face." He shook his head. "Actions have consequences. You wanted us to crash Lynette's wedding. Why? Because you didn't want her to marry someone else. It was a selfish request, and quite frankly you got what you deserved." Yoshika sunk her head down and dropped to the floor, tears trickling down her face. Van sighed and put his hands on his hips. "Look, I'm sorry. I just hate seeing you stoop this low." He knelt beside her and put a hand on her shoulder, this time being much more gentle. "Yoshika, you're my friend. I care about you. Which is why we're going to get her back." He smiled.

"So, wait, you mean we're going to kidnap her _again_?" Lelouch asked, which caused the smile on Van’s face to turn into a frown.

"No. We're going to do it right this time. We're going to have a talk with her father. Yoshika… sober up and get those letters you and Lynette wrote to one another. Lelouch... well, help me tidy up, OK?" He ordered. The two nodded and while Yoshika washed her face and tried to sober up, the two men helped clean the place up. Neither Lelouch nor Yoshika knew what Van had planned, but he clearly had gusto. Plus, it was better than Lelouch's idea of staging _another_ kidnapping. After Yoshika had cleaned herself up and her home was looking better, Van ordered Lelouch to take the three to where Lynette was. He complied, and after making a short detour to a deserted island, similar to the one he first showed Van, the three spontaneously appeared inside of Lynette's bedroom which started the young woman least of all because she was naked after having gotten out of the bath. She screamed and clutched the soaking towel close to her body, but not before the three saw her bare breasts. Both Lelouch and Van mentally congratulated Yoshika for landing such a catch.

"W-W-What are you doing!" She asked, her face red. She curled up as best as she could to divert any more eyes on her body.

"We're sorting things out." Van said, diverting his eyes and keeping one of his hands over Lelouch's eyes. "Is your father home?"

"Y-Yes…" She replied.

"Good. Get dressed. We're going to meet him." Van replied, manually turning Lelouch around so the two of them were staring at a wall while Yoshika assisted Lynette in getting dressed.

"Lucky Yoshika." Van whispered to Lelouch, who nodded in response. Everything was so sudden that Lynette didn't have enough time to properly get excited seeing Yoshika once more, and Yoshika didn't get to be excited on seeing Lynette naked once more. Just as soon as she was dressed, Van was hauling the three through the Bishop home and all the way to Mr. Bishop's study. With Lynette's guidance of course. He had to admit, this was a nice, big house so the family was clearly doing good for itself. Arriving at the study, Van gently opened the door revealing a study that was well stocked with bookshelves galore, a crackling fire, and everything else a rich person might have in a study. In the center of the room, near the fire place, sat Mr. Bishop himself. A book in one hand, a drink in the other, and a smoking pipe in his mouth to round out his appearance.

"F-Father…" Lynette hesitantly brought his attention to the four. "I… have friends…" Mr. Bishop narrowed his eyes through his glasses and shut his book. He placed his drink aside, got up, and approached the group while Van went forward to meet him.

"And _who_ might you be?" He asked, taking the pipe out of his mouth and pointing it to Van.

"I'm Van. We met at your daughter's wedding." He said, and it clicked for Mr. Bishop. Instead of recoiling in horror or becoming angry, he stood there with a stern look across his face which matched the same look Van had.

"The kidnapper. And those two? Kidnappers as well?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Well. What are you after? Money? My daughters? Me?" Mr. Bishop asked, more annoyed than terrified.

"I want to talk." Van replied. "About your daughter."

"What is there to talk about? Didn't you violate her enough?"

"I never laid a hand on her." Van replied. Which was true, only in the sense he never molested her. He did stick a gun to her head. "Mr…" Van never got Lynette's last name.

"Bishop." The other answered.

"Mr. Bishop, I'm going to be honest with you. The mastermind of the kidnapping was her." Van motioned for Yoshika to come forward, which she did hesitantly. While still buzzed, Yoshika did her best to compose herself.

"This girl? Wait a minute, I recognize her now. That's Yoshika Miyafuji! So… why did you kidnap my daughter?" Mr. Bishop asked, as opposed to asking why a grown man followed the orders of a younger woman to kidnap another woman. While Yoshika was hesitant, she found her voice after Van gently nudged her.

"M-Mr. Bishop. I love your daughter. I ordered the two to break up the wedding and kidnap Lynne-ch… Lynette because I knew she was going into an unhappy marriage." Yoshika handed the relevant letters to him. "I know you disapproved of your daughter ever being with me, but I could not in good conscious allow her to be married." Yoshika dropped to her knees and bowed before Mr. Bishop. "I offer you my sincerest apologies. For the disgrace I caused to your family." Mr. Bishop only nodded his head while reading the letters. He looked back at Yoshika, shook his head, and approached the fireplace.

"Rubbish! My daughter does not, and _will not_ , love another woman!" He said, tossing all those letters into the fire. "She is in love with Jeremy, isn't that right?" He turned to Lynette. She darted her eyes away and nodded.

"Y-Yes… father…" She gulped.

"See." Mr. Bishop smiled. "Now then, I think the three of you should be leaving. I'm already showing you mercy by not pressing charges for kidnapping my daughter, if you could be so kind to never come near her again for the rest of her life we'll be even."

"Mr. Bishop." Van spoke up. "Your daughter is unhappy. Doesn't that bother you?"

"And who are you to think they know _my_ daughter?"

"Because I'm married with a son of my own." Van pulled out his wallet and the family photo he had in it. "This is my wife, Fiona, and our son Matthew. He's six now, going on seven."

"A first-time parent, eh? I have eight children myself."

"Wow." Was all Van could say, putting away his prized photo. "Matthew is a handful for me and Fiona. I couldn't imagine eight." Van seemed to have gone on another topic, which Mr. Bishop picked up on. If he was this careless in his discussion, than winning the argument would be easy Mr. Bishop thought to himself.

"Mr. Van, please get to the point." By now Mr. Bishop had his fingers on one of his chairs, rhythmically strumming his fingers on the leather.

"My point is we want the best for our children. I would give the world for my son; this is the reason why I'm doing this mercenary job now. I want to make a better world for him." Van explained, but Mr. Bishop just huffed.

"And kidnapping my daughter would help?"

"Well… no." Van admitted. But as Van tried to go on with his speech, Lynette spoke up.

"Father, these men did help me. While I wish it would have been under different, and _less_ violent, circumstances, I did not want to get married to Jeremy!"

"Dear, I'm right here. You don't have to lie for these brutes any longer." Mr. Bishop replied, putting his pipe back to his mouth.

"Father, I mean it! He was completely crass! When in private, he would pressure me to have pre-marital sex with him or give him sexual favors! He would touch my bottom and my breasts while making crude remarks! He didn't love me! He only wanted to have his way with me until he was bored and then find some cheap tramp to amuse him!" Mr. Bishop stopped smoking on his pipe and looked at Lynette.

"Is this true?"

"Yes. All of it. They were in those letters you burned." She pointed to the crackling fireplace, the letters having now since burned away.

"Then why did you say you were happy?"

"Because I didn't wish to anger you, father." She stood her ground and grabbed Yoshika by her hand. "This is the person I love! I told you before and you refused, saying a good girl wouldn't be in love with an oriental whore." That last bit stung Yoshika. "You want me to be like mother, to come home after the war and marry a rich man and have his offspring without any thought to her future."

"You leave your mother out of this." Mr. Bishop ordered. By now Van and Lelouch had backed off; a Pandora's box had been opened, and Lynette's full rage was on display. Her very _subdued_ rage, but rage none-the-less.

"I will not! Just because I am not following the path of my mother or my sister doesn't mean there is anything wrong with me!" She stomped her foot on the ground. "Why does it matter so much to you that I marry some wealthy man? I know you and Jeremy's father are friends, but that gives you no right to decide my happiness. Is it about money? Yoshika is a successful doctor who has her own clinic. Money won't ever be a problem!"

"If you go with her, you soil the Bishop name!" Mr. Bishop objected. "Lesbians are not tolerated here or in Fuso. I'm trying to protect you, my dear, don't you understand? What can this woman bring you? You'll never be able to have children of your own. You'll never live in the public eye and will have to just scrap by as society judges you. You always wanted to be a good wife, why the sudden change?"

"Because I want to have a life outside of just the home!" Lynette replied, squeezing Yoshika's hand tighter. "I want to experience what life has to offer, both good or bad. I have decided, father. I'd rather live in disgrace than a _lie_."

"If you do this." Mr. Bishop blew a puff of smoke from his pipe. "You will be disowned. I will not allow you to return home or see any of your brothers and sisters again. Is that what you want?" His stern eyes were locked with Lynette's, who had uncharacteristic rage in hers.

"I'll reject the Bishop name if that means the shackles are free and I can live the life _I_ want. I'm not the little girl you think you knew, the one who only existed to preserve our name. I risked my life, I fought in wars, I even _took_ life." Lynette said. Yoshika briefly wondered if she shared at all the mission they were on where Lynette actually killed people. As she wondered this, Van and Lelouch watched with bated breath as the atmosphere was thick enough to be cut with a knife.

"Very well." Mr. Bishop sighed and walked to his desk, taking a pen and paper and scribbling something down. "Since you think you know so better, that you'll be better off 'free' and without any protected, I hereby revoke your name and will no longer have a daughter named Lynette." He presented the paper to her; while hardly a legal document, she signed her name anyways revoking her right to the Bishop name.

"You may think you were doing right for me, but you never even knew who I was." Lynette muttered. Van watched this stunned. He was hoping for hugs and apologizes, not a young woman signing away her name.

"Then its settle, Lynette, as of now you are no longer a Bishop. You are a strange to me. All of you, begone. Before I call the authorities."

"Come along, we're leaving. There is nothing here for us." She pulled Yoshika by hand, Lelouch and Van following close behind. When they were safely away, Lelouch pulled his first four-person jump and after stopping in a world that was on fire, which matched the atmosphere just perfectly, the four arrived back at Yoshika's home. Lelouch collapsed, as did Lynette who broke down and started to cry. Yoshika comforted her the best she could, still stunned at what had just happened. Lynette gave up a a future life of wealth and comfort just to be with her. It made Yoshika feel like absolute shit, not even a few hours before being a drunken mess.

"I'm sorry." Van knelt beside Lynette and put a hand on her shoulder. "For what it's worth, I thought you were really brave." He felt his words were hollow.

"Thanks." She said, wiping away her tears.

"You know, I can fix things." It was Lelouch that spoke up, regaining his composure after the mental strain of transporting three people and himself. "I _have_ Geass after all." He pointed at his eyes. "I can make your father take you back, take back his words…"

"No!" Lynette stopped him. "I don't know what type of magic you have, but I won't let you use it on him. He's a stubborn bloody bastard, but he's _my_ father. He only wanted what he thought was best for me."

"Just like my father." Yoshika sighed. "I wasn't being truthful in my drunken rage. My own family disowned me as well." The three were silent. "When they heard that I was living with Lynette not as a friend but as a lover, they were… _less_ than pleased. My mother and father begged me to just say we were friends. They pointed out how my classmates all married men in their thirties and forties and I could do the same, I could even have Lynne-chan if she was on the 'side'. They wanted me to have children, to have an heir that could take on our legacy. I told them no." She said, taking Lynette's hand in hers and holding it tight. "He's right, though. People will hate us because of who we choose to love." Once again, the atmosphere because intense, but it didn't hang around for long before Van spoke up.

"Then don't stay here." Van said. "I know that this is your home and all, but maybe it's not best to stay here and be miserable."

"Where would we go?" Yoshika asked. There was always Liberion the two could move to, or even one of the European countries. Van wasn't talking about any of these places, as a broad smile took over his face.

"Why not come to Zi? The world I live in. The town near my home could use a new doctor, and I'm sure you'll find work Lynette. I can also pull some strings for you both." He stroked his chin. "In fact, if we're going to be serious about this inter-dimensional stuff, we need a space of our own. There is the old office building no one is using I know of… we can set up shop there. Bottom can be the clinic Yoshika runs, and rest living space and space for our operation."

"You could do that?" Yoshika asked.

"Please, you're talking to _the_ Hero of Zi after all. If you really wanted, I could get you a hospital all to yourself." He folded his arms and nodded his head, as if he was imagining something great. "Not to mention if you ever get homesick or maybe your parents decide not to be judgmental pricks Lelouch can bring you back here. And that's another thing." Van turned his attention to Lelouch. "I want you to set up shop in that town as well. Mainly because I think you need a place to stay, and because if I need to smack you over the head I know where you live." That last part was not a joke, despite the way Van said it. It all sounded so good. Yoshika could have access to medicine and machines she could only dream of, Lynette could pursue that wild idea of becoming a teacher, and Lelouch could… well, he'd have a bed to call his own again, at the very least.

"Why are you doing this for us?" Yoshika asked. "You said we're friends, but we don't know each other that well. We even bickered."

"Yeah, but I also trusted you three with my life and seeing by _some_ miracle I'm still here you can't be all bad." Van replied. "Besides… you two have potential, I can see it. Potential that I don't think your world can provide, not just yet. Consider this me wanting to help you out. Well, we don't have to decide right this moment. We can discuss this over dinner. I would like you all to meet my family." Van smiled. "I'm going to be stuck with you three for some time so best we all get acquainted, and so my wife doesn't think I'm running around with someone younger than her." His warm smile cheered the three up, as did his wife's cooking. Her name was Fiona, a lovely blonde woman with red eyes. Matthew, Van's son, was what many would consider a typical six-year-old. Happy, somewhat raucous, but also a kind boy. What Van forgot to mention was he had a third member of his family, Zeke, a silver robot raptor that was the size of a small horse. But he was friendly enough, much to the initial fear the others had of him. After that night, they decided to take Van up on his offer. Yoshika and Lynette set up shop in the town, Lynette training to become a teacher while Yoshika did an excellent job in her medical practice. Lelouch, meanwhile, was preparing the "office" for the group. Their headquarters, armory, home-away-from-home, all that stuff. It just was taken longer than expected because he had an unannounced love of interior designing.

Soon, a full month had passed and while Lelouch was putting the finishing touches on the office, Yoshika and Lynette were preparing for their wedding.

"Van." Fiona said to him one day, as he was on the front porch of his house carving figurines out of wood. "I'm going to go pick up Matthew and afterwards I'm going to help Lynette with some wedding arrangements. Want to come?" She asked, adjusting her hair as she did so.

"I'm good here. Need to go check on the pump, think it's acting up again." He replied, putting down his knife and half-carved piece of wood.

"Mhmm." Fiona nodded. "Well, we won't be too long. Mind cooking dinner?"

"I'll have it ready!" He grinned as Fiona came over and kissed him. With a parting she left with Zeke in tow, leaving Van all alone. He watched the two slowly vanish into the distance, before loudly sighing and shaking his head. "You can come out now." He called out, and a man with a trench coat appeared from the side of the house. "Dmitri. Long time no see." Van went back to work carving.

"I'm surprised you knew I was here." Dmitri replied, walking around the porch and up the front steps.

"A man's home is his castle. As the king, I should know of all who enter and leave my domain." Van replied as Dmitri leaned against the railing. "You were right. At first I didn't believe you about all this weird inter-dimensional stuff but it's real all right. But, I suppose you came here for another reason, didn't you?"

"Lelouch." Dmitri said.

"What about him?" Van asked.

"I know you and the young woman have been working with him. He's a very dangerous man."

"He's also after something and trying to use me as a pawn." Van said, which surprised Dmitri. "What?" Van asked, taking in Dmitri's confused expression. "Anyone who comes to me out of nowhere, declares me a hero and says they want my help is after something. I'm not a fool."

"Then tell me, why do you follow him?" Van stopped carving for a moment and fiddled with the figure, a small wooden carving of a Shield Liger he intended to give to his son.

"Because he made a point. The multiverse, where you work, is full of awful people out to do awful things. Someone has to take a stand." Van returned to carving. "I don't trust Lelouch that much, he seems shifty and is quite obviously hiding something. But, I feel he has a good head on his shoulders. He just needs someone to keep an eye on him, make sure his plans remain close to their goal. So maybe I do trust him?"

"The path to hell is paved with good intentions, Mr. Flyheight." Dmitri folded his arms.

"And you're what you fear the most in the dark. I know all your lines, Dmitri." Van replied. "But I get what you mean."

"I don't want to be your enemy, Mr. Flyheight. But understand that if you don't control him and let him do as he pleases... you will suffer dire consequences. I know what he's capable of, what he has done. He never once considered a balance, was only driven by emotion."

"And was I so different all those years ago?" Van asked. "I fought long and hard to make a peaceful world. Did I consider what would happen if I just killed Hiltz and not work on his entire organization? Did I consider the destruction of Zoids Eve to save Fiona? No. And I paid my price for that, much like I imagine Lelouch is paying the price for his failures."

"You've grown, Mr. Flyheight." Dmitri chuckled. "Yet you somehow still retain your good heart after all the shit that you've been through."

"You can thank my father, I suppose." Van put aside the knife and the wooden figurine before stretching.

"Very well. For now, Mr. Flyheight, I'll let you and Lelouch do what you've been doing. Just remember, I want to be your friend. Not your enemy. But if my hand is forced…"

"And if my hand is forced, I won't hesitate to protect my family." Van smirked, getting up from his seat with the figurine and knife in his hands. "Anyhow, I'm about to make dinner. Would you like to come insid…" But when Van turned around, Dmitri was gone. "What a weird guy." Van muttered under his breath.

* * *

Yoshika and Lynette's wedding went off without a hitch, outside of Lelouch overseeing transporting all the wedding guests from their world to Van's world. This was easier said than done. There was Perrine and Eila and their two children, Lucchini and Erica with their child, Charlotte and Gertrude had two kids of their own, Minna and Mio didn't have a child so were easier to transport, Sanya came alone, and after the 501st Van had to work on the 502nd including Nikka and Aleksandra, Waltrud and Edytha with their four children; more women and children kept showing up in town. Old army buddies, something which Van understood quite well. By the time the last guests had arrived, Lelouch was barely hanging on. Although he did bring two special guests, Mr. Bishop and Mr. Miyafuji. If they came on their own, or more likely were kidnapped, Van didn't know and didn't ask. Neither did Yoshika and Lynette, who were both happy that their fathers would be there even if they disagreed with them and more importantly were disowned. As for Van and Fiona, they had a special role of walking Yoshika and Lynette down the aisle. As Van stood at the altar, pleased that this time there wasn't any masked men storming the place, he saw that standing behind Mr. Bishop and Mr. Miyafuji was Dmitri and his ever loyal sidekick Ricky. Van and Dmitri made eye contact, which caused Van to tense up as Lelouch, acting as the best man, had to poke him.

"Something the matter?" He whispered. Van looked at him, and then back to where Dmitri and Ricky were to discover that they were gone.

"No." Van replied in a whisper. "Just, thought I saw something." Like everyone else, he smiled and clapped when Yoshika and Lynette said, "I Do" and kissed, but seeing Dmitri at the wedding soured his stomach. Dmitri was a schemer, much like Lelouch, but he was one Van knew to never piss off. And if he was after Lelouch, Van had to wonder what did Lelouch do that was so bad that Dmitri wanted him? These questions bugged him even as he helped himself to some cake provided by Kashou and spoke with his old friends. Well, at least watching the Bishops and Miyafujis having to accept that they were in-laws now helped ease his mind.

"You know." Lelouch said to Van, helping himself to some cake as they watched Yoshika and Lynette have their first dance. "Maybe she was onto something."

"Who?" Van replied.

"Yoshika. She said her friend Eila got drunk and ended up married, and then hey she got drunk and we're now at her wedding." Lelouch replied, having another piece of cake. "You should talk to her friends, they're interesting."

"I will later." Van said, someone else catching his attention. Mr. Bishop, who was in the back corner of the reception hall. "So, Mr. Bishop, enjoying the party?"

"The one I had planned was grander." He replied, taking a sip from his drink. "I still don't like you."

"Figured as much."

"But... I will admit my daughter is happy."

"I'm surprised you and Mr. Miyafuji didn't attempt to object." Van added.

"As much as the good doctor and I would have wanted to, they're happy. Sometimes, it's best to admit defeat."

"I agree." Van replied. "I'll take good care of her, I can promise you that. Things are different here."

"I would expect nothing less." He paused for a moment. "Plenty of children around. All adopted I noticed. War does such terrible things, losing your parents to the Neuroi."

"Not going to make a remark about being raised by terrible lesbians?" Van asked. Mr. Bishop was silent, taking another sip of his drink.

"Look, why not try to just talk to her? Try to find some happy middle ground. All I ask." Van said, walking away to meet with his wife who was spending time with Moonbay, one of the Flyheights friends from back in the day. She and Fiona were gossiping with several of Yoshika's friends, everyone having a good time. As soon as he was gone, Lelouch approached with a smirk on his face.

"Enjoying the party, Mr. Bishop?" Lelouch asked. Mr. Bishop froze in place, his eyes lighting briefly up.

"Yes. I am. It is good you convinced me to come, your majesty." He said. Lelouch smiled and walked away as Mr. Bishop came back to his senses, finding Lelouch had vanished back into the crowd.


End file.
